Soulmates Christmas
by flowwitheverything
Summary: Christmas at the Daybreaker mansion and not everyone is in the christmas mood, can their minds be changed before Christmas day? Things go from bad to worse when someone unexpected has been sent on a mission to find a certain person from circle daybreak.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sob, I don't own the nightworld. Boo Hoo.**

**Christmas at the Daybreaker mansion.**

Poppy danced around one of the many common rooms that everyone shared while humming Jingle bells. She was putting up tacky decorations and it was about 5 o'clock in the morning. She reached the chorus and James burst through the door practically shouting the chorus. Poppy giggled at her soulmate. He was wearing Santa pyjamas and his hair was sticking up in odd positions. He danced over to her and looked down into her fiery eyes and he kept singing together but got quieter as he did so. He took her hand and they began waltzing around the room together despite there being no actual music playing.

Keller yawned as she walked through the mansion towards the stairs. She had spent the night checking the perimeter along with Nissa and she was only just able to go to bed. She stumbled past the room where Poppy and James were dancing. They were lost in their own little world and didn't even hear her when she failed to stifle a laugh at James's pyjamas. She shook her head and continued walking up to her room. She finally got there and nearly fell through the door. She kicked of her shoes as she walked to the bedroom that she shared with her soulmate Galen. He was still in bed, hogging most of the covers. She sighed before grabbing hold of one corner of the quilt and tugging it. He jumped up, instantly defensive. She shrugged as he glared at her for waking him up. She threw the covers around her shoulders and walked back through to the living room, leaving a half naked Galen shivering slightly. She lay down on the sofa and switched on the TV, throwing the remote to the other side of the room. Galen came to the door of the bedroom and watched Keller fall asleep in about 5 seconds flat.

He waited a bit longer to make sure that she was actually asleep before throwing on a jacket and sneaking out of the door. Some of the guys were getting together and going out shopping for there soulmates but it had taken ages for them to work out when they could sneak out without being followed. It was Christmas Eve and everyone agreed that it was cutting it a bit close. Galen tore down the stairs and crept past the room where Poppy and James were now listening to a techno remix of 12 days of Christmas. He managed to reach the garage without any seeing him. Most of the guys were already there.

"Hey look who it is." Quinn said once he spotted him.

Galen just rolled his eyes and said, "Who's missing?"

"Eric." Ash said while leaning on the hood of a not very conspicuous car.

Galen nodded and slid into the driving seat of a Jaguar sports car. An extremely exhausted looking Eric ran into the garage and jumped into the passenger seat of David's car.

"Split." He yelled to everyone.

Cars shot out of the garage one by one and Galen saw from his rear view mirror that Thea entered the garage holding up a grotesque elf suit. She looked put out and shouted as everyone pulled away quickly, "You can run but you can't hide Eric Ross."

They arrived at the shopping mall in a more organised group than when they had left the mansion. It was a bit ominous actually. As they got out of the cars they all looked around to make sure they hadn't been followed. They didn't spend long checking though. They filtered through the doors, feeling lucky that the mall was open so early on Christmas Eve; it was Vegas after all and then they split up to shop.

Back at the mansion

Poppy sighed as she lay in James's arms. He had been asleep for a while and she decided that she wanted to get his Christmas present, she knew that it was leaving it a bit late but the Apocalypse didn't leave much time to go shopping. She squirmed out of James's arms and when he started to stir she put a bear with a Santa hat in between his cute but clingy arms. He put his thumb into his mouth and she was still shaking her head when she knocked on Gillian's door.

Gillian opened the door and said, surprised, "Poppy, didn't expect you. Have you seen David anywhere."

"No, but I was wondering if you'd give me a lift to the mall, I need to get James a Christmas present." Poppy said.

"Sure, I need to get David one as well. Tell you what, I'll get ready and why don't you go and find out if anyone else wants to come along with us." Gillian said with a smile.

"Oky-Doky." Poppy replied and skipped down the hall.

About half an hour later they met in the garage along with Hannah, Thea, Jez and Maggie. They piled into two cars and drove to the mall.

Poppy grinned at all of the fake Christmas decorations that continued all the way around the large shopping centre. Hannah had hold of one of Thierry's credit cards and she was itching to be let loose with it.

"Aren't you practically using Thierry's own money to buy his Christmas present." Thea said to Hannah.

"Yes, but what's his is mine and what's mine is his. I'll meet you all back here in 2 hours and we can all go and get breakfast, courtesy of Thierry." Hannah said with a cheeky smile before heading of to her first shop of many.

Everyone laughed and slowly, one by one, they all walked off to do their own shopping. Poppy stood for a minute and then she spotted a small music store tucked in between a large birthday card store and a candle shop. She walked over and pushed open the door and she stepped into the darkened store. She gasped at what she saw, row upon row of techno music all by people who really cared about music and did it for a reason. Well, that's how Poppy felt anyway. She had to blink a couple of times to reassure herself that she was actually there. She felt like she'd died and gone to techno heaven.

Jez and Maggie

Jez had tagged along with Maggie but she was being pretty gloomy about it. Morgead was away on a special mission and Jez wasn't sure if he'd even be back in time for the next day. Morgead wouldn't even tell her what he was doing. The only reason that Jez had agreed to come was because she felt she would go crazy if she spent any more time hanging around the mansion moping. After about 15 minutes of Jez's moping silence Maggie whirled round and got so close that Jez nearly fell backwards.

"Will you stop moping. Where's your Christmas spirit?" Maggie nearly shouted. Jez shrugged her shoulders and tried to step around Maggie. Maggie placed a hand on Jez's shoulder and forced Jez to look her straight in the eye. "What is wrong?"

"I miss him!" Jez shouted. A few shoppers looked at them and Maggie pulled her out of the shop. They sat on a bench and Maggie looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I know what it's like to be without your soulmate, everyone does. I can see how you would find it hard considering it's around the holidays. You have to remember that there is still a chance he'll come home. You certainly can't beat all of us so you may as well join us." Maggie said, her words becoming softer with the more she said.

Jez sighed and wouldn't look Maggie in the eyes and Maggie worried that she'd said more than she should. Then Jez looked up at her and the old familiar sparkle in her eyes caused Maggie to break out in a smile. Jez jumped up and put her hand out to Maggie. Maggie took it and Jez pulled her to her feet as well.

"Come on, Morgead's got to come back sometime and I know the perfect gift for someone like him." Jez laughed and pulled Maggie along behind her.

Hannah and Thea

Winter Wonderland was playing through the speakers and Hannah was humming along to it while she waited for Thea to finish looking for Eric. Thea was having a bit of trouble, 9 shops and nothing was special enough for him apparently. Thea walked up to Hannah and shook her head slowly. Hannah walked out of the shop with Thea she really wanted to help but she needed desperately to get something for Thierry. Hannah was about to say this but then she had a sudden stroke of genius.

"Thea, you know when you told us all you and Eric's story?" Hannah queried mysteriously.

"Yeah." Thea answered.

"I know the perfect present for Eric." Hannah said excitedly.

"What? How?" Thea gasped. She didn't have time to say anything else before an overexcited Hannah dragged her mercilessly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I know Christmas was yesterday but I got a few reviews and I thought this story needs another chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Back at the meeting point.**

Thea was grinning from ear to ear. Hannah was an amazing genius as far as shopping for presents was concerned. Thea kept a firm grip on the bag handle as she swung it gently side-to-side as they waited for Jez and Maggie who were yet to show up. Hannah was slightly anxious but Thea didn't want to say anything, they were only five minutes late and they could have just forgotten to check what time it was. Thea's stomach rumbled and she barely suppressed a sigh. She moved to the bench and sat down, she watched Hannah pace up and down at first but it was making her dizzy so she started to check her bags again. Five minutes ran into ten which then ran into fifteen and even Thea couldn't deny that she was becoming uncomfortable.

Hannah opened her mouth to say something when a girlish laugh drew their attention to a small shop. Poppy's copper hair was unmistakable and she was hugging someone that was most definatlely James. Thea's jaw dropped, the mystery guy was Viking-blond, tall and well muscled. He was hugging her back and was smiling broadly. They hugged for a long time before Poppy turned around and spotted Thea and Hannah waiting for them. Poppy took hold of the boy's hand and practically skipped over to where they were waiting. The mystery boy looked slightly awkward once they reached Thea and Hannah but it was obvious that he was ecstatic.

"Thea. Hannah. This is Phillip." Poppy said, nearly bursting at the seams while she made the introductions.

Thea's jaw dropped quite a bit further and Hannah was unable to even shake his hand. At least Hannah had stopped her tireless pacing though. Everyone at circle Daybreak knew each other's stories and Poppy told hers even when people didn't want to listen. Phillip was the last person that they expected to be Poppy's twin brother but when they were side-by-side you could see the resemblance. They shared the same eyes.

Jez and Maggie

"Jez, we are nearly twenty minutes late. Hannah's going to be having kittens by now. I've got to say, I didn't expect you to like shopping!" Maggie said. They were still looking for Morgead's present. Jez had bought everything except for the one thing they were there for. Maggie had bought her present for Delos ages ago.

Jez walked up to the counter and paid for a rather ominous looking box. It was a rich blue and had no clues as to what the box contained. The woman placed the box in a silver-coloured bag that didn't even have a shop logo on it and Jez thanked the bored looking woman warmly.

"There, all done." Jez said.

Maggie raised her eyebrows in an obvious question but Jez didn't offer any explanation for the small box. She took hold of Maggie's hand and pulled her quickly through frustrated shoppers to the designated meeting place.

"I am so sorry we're late Lady Hannah." Maggie said as soon as they were close enough. "Jez decided to take her time on choosing something for her soulmate."

"It's fine." Hannah assured them. "Does anyone know where Gillian went to?"

Maggie looked at Poppy, Poppy looked at Thea, Thea looked at Jez and Jez looked back at Hannah. Nobody had even seen the direction that she had walked. Jez was about to say something when Gillian skidded up, looking rather flustered.

"Hi, sorry I'm late but you will not believe what I've been doing. The guy's are here. Shopping for us!" Gillian exclaimed, excitement creeping into her voice.

Thea's mouth began to curl up at the corners slowly and Maggie laughed softly. Jez just burst out laughing; she had her arms wrapped around her waist to stop her sides from splitting. Everyone looked at her and she barely managed to choke out, "They are trying to shop, for girls."

Everyone cracked a smile at Jez's point and Maggie began to chuckle softly. Gillian beamed and said, "Guess who else was shopping." Everyone looked at her. "Ash."

At the thought of Ash trying to shop for a girl everyone laughed even harder. After a long period of ridiculous laughter they all agreed on going for breakfast. They were about to leave for Hannah's favourite café when Poppy suddenly remembered Phil.

"Hannah, Phil can come as well can't he?" Poppy asked. He had been extremely quiet during there silliness and Poppy wanted to find out why.

"Of course. He's welcome to join us." Hannah said while picking up her bags that Thea had been sat next to.

Phillip nodded and Poppy entwined her fingers with his, making sure that he wouldn't slink away.

The café was a luxurious place just to go to breakfast for but no one could deny that the food was divine. Hannah looked pleased with herself and was quick to establish in the beginning that she was paying. With Thierry's credit card but no one commented on that. Once they had finished with there food Hannah ordered drinks so that they would be able to sit and talk without being disturbed.

Poppy turned to Phil and asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

Phil turned in his chair slightly so he could see her a bit better, "Who's Ash." He said through gritted teeth.

Poppy slapped her forehead with the palm of here hand. "I'm so sorry Phil. I had totally forgotten about that. I should have said something, Ash has changed. He found his soulmate, she kicked him in the shin when they first met and when they found that they were soulmates she packed him off to seek forgiveness for his past actions. They were apart for a whole year and now that they're together again they can hardly bare to stay apart for a day. I forgave Ash, it took James a while to forgive Ash but he did after a very persuasive conversation he had with me anyway. Phil, I know it's hard but I want you to forgive Ash. He's alright even if he is still a bit up himself."

Phil couldn't help but grin at his sister's use of language and he hugged her tightly. When they pulled apart he nodded slightly and Poppy sighed in relief. He picked up his coffee and she couldn't help but giggle. When he looked at her she mouthed _old-persons-drink_. He rolled his eyes but he couldn't help smiling. He missed his erratic, loving and wild sister. At least she seemed to be okay though. It was the first time he'd seen her in over a year, he'd spoken to her over a highly-secured line but it was the first time he'd seen her face-to-face since the night when Poppy and James left, of course Phil was the only one to see them leave at that point. He hadn't told Poppy but the reason he'd been in the store was because he'd woken from a dream all about Poppy, he couldn't remember the exact details but he knew she was in danger, how could he tell her that. Phil's hand shook as he put the cup back down.

Poppy was busy explaining to Jez, Gillian and Maggie who Phil was even though they looked like they knew who he was just from the name. Jez laughed, stopping Poppy mid tirade. "So, you're the one that threatened the old rogue Ash Redfern, well done. Bet that took him down a peg or two."

Thea was smiling softly at Phil, he met her eyes squarely but she blushed and looked down at her glass quickly. He was confused but she looked so embarrassed that he didn't pursue it.

The rest of the conversations were about average, everyday things. After about half an hour they collected their bags and made their way out to the car park. Once all the bags were in the boot Poppy turned to Phil.

"I know that you didn't want anything to do with the nightworld. I don't blame you but James and me, we're not part of the nightworld. We're part of an organization called Circle Daybreak, guess you could call us the good guys." She said with a laugh, "Anyway, I want you to know that we're doing good work, we're even saving the world. I can't say anything else right here but I miss you Phil. You want to come on an adventure?" She asked and she held out her hand. He looked at it for a long time. He missed her but he still didn't know if he was ready to join the bigger picture. Then again, he had to protect her, even if he didn't know what from. He grasped her hand.

A screeching of tyres became louder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series. I'm hoping to get this finished before New Year but I don't know if I can. I'll give it a go though. Don't forget to review.

Poppy's hand was shaking in Phil's grip but the rest of her was frozen in fear. No one could deny that the sleek black machine was aiming for anything else but their small group. Everyone were just as shocked as Poppy and it seemed to Phil that he was the only one not transfixed by the terrifying headlights that were getting closer and closer. He looked at Poppy and pulled gently on her hand but her gaze didn't waver.

Phil looked her straight in the eyes but it was as if she looked right through him. "Poppy. Poppy!" Phil shouted but she didn't respond. He whispered to no one in particular, "Forgive me." Then he slapped her sharply on the cheek.

Her gaze snapped to fix on him and she growled with an animal hatred. He didn't move but he stood his ground never looking away from her. "Poppy. Listen to me. We have to move. Now!" Phil shouted over the roaring of the heavy engine.

"Phil." Poppy said, still not quite aware.

"Yes. Ok. Poppy, MOVE!" Phil shouted louder this time.

Poppy shook her head and looked at her companions. "Lets go." She ordered quickly. Nobody argued with her or bothered with stupid questions. They got organised quicker than Phil would have expected. Poppy grabbed Phil and pushed him into the back of the powerful Lamborghini. Poppy slid in after him and Maggie jumped into the drivers seat with Gillian in the front passenger seat.

Jez, Thea and the one that Poppy called Lady Hannah jumped into the other car, a Koenigsegg Phil noted. "_Whoever Poppy's working for they certainately have money."_ Phil thought to himself.

Maggie threw the car into drive and the car shot forward with no care for speed limits. The Lamborghini raced head on towards the entirely black hostile car. The Koenigsegg came up alongside the Lamborghini and they faced the enemy together. No one would stand down and the cars got closer. Closer. Closer. Then, at the last minute, Maggie spun the steering wheel and the car skidded to the side, causing Poppy and Phil to be thrown against the window. Through a gap in Poppy's wild copper hair Phil could see that Hannah had done the same thing. The oncoming car went right past. The windows were so darkly tinted that it was next to impossible to even venture a guess at who was inside.

Gillian whooped in excitement and turned to look out the back window, laughing when she saw Poppy and Phil's expressions as they tried to separate themselves. Her grin quickly disappeared. The car had slammed round into a full circle and had begun its advance behind them. Gillian turned back to face the front and slipped a small mobile out of a holder on the dashboard. She flipped it open and began to talk quickly while Maggie sped out of the car park and onto the highway. Out of Gillian's hurried conversation Phil caught that she was talking to someone in the other car. The other car was in front and Phil could see Jez looking through the back window. Gillian mounted the phone in the holder, putting it on speakerphone. Thea's voice filled the car and it wasn't comforting hearing about trying to lose crazed killers. Not you're everyday outing, a spot of tea and then running for your life.

Gillian passed over another mobile to Poppy and Gillian didn't have to say anything before Poppy was dialling a number. Gillian told Thea that Poppy was calling the guys and Thea's sigh of relief was detectable even through the crackly static.

"David? Oh thank the goddess. Round whoever is at the shopping centre with you and get into the cars. Quick. Don't pretend you aren't at the shopping centre, I know that you are and we don't have time. Listen to me carefully, we ran into a spot of trouble when we were getting into our cars after shopping. Were getting chased down the highway now. The usual. I'd hurry. Yeah, I'll stay on the line." Poppy said into the phone.

The car sped past a junction and an identical car to the one chasing them pulled out and joined in the chase. Poppy practically shouted down the phone at Eric to hurry up and Thea could be heard through the other phone telling Poppy not to shout at her soulmate. Phil knew that it wasn't exactly appropriate but he had the impulse to laugh. Luckily for him he managed to hold his tongue and stifle his laughter.

The cars behind them were getting closer and closer. Gillian began whispering something under her breath, it started of barely audible at first and then gradually got louder and clearer. It was some sort of spell in a funny language that Phil found he couldn't place. He didn't know what he was doing and he didn't know why but he began to join in. Their voices combined filled the car and Thea could be heard speaking the same chant in the other car. Poppy looked out of the back window and one of the cars suddenly stopped at the side of the road. Phil looked out as well and the people in the car could be seen scrambling out quickly. Thick smoke curled out and the guys who were obviously nightworld agents collapsed to the floor. They didn't get back up. Phil turned around in the car to face Gillian who also looked shocked.

"What was that?" Phil asked, his voice sharper than he had intended.

Gillian tore her eyes from the scene beyond the window and looked Phil straight in the eye. "A spell." She said before turning slowly and looking out the front window again.

Unfortunately the other car hadn't stopped and was still on their tail. Poppy slowly smiled and Phil was quick to ask what it was. She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and said, "Look behind the black car."

Phil looked and three prestigious cars lined up side-by-side, which Phil was sure was illegal, and the cars were quickly closing in. Phil was watching carefully but he found it hard to believe his eyes when Ash jumped out of the sunroof, his eyes trained on the black roof of the car in front. Phil nearly shouted out when Ash's powerful leg muscles shot him into the air. For a second it looked like he was going to miss and fall onto the brutal asphalt below. However, Phil found himself genuinely thankful when his clawed fingers clung onto the right roof.

Ash pulled himself forward on his belly and cut around the edge of the sunroof, he pulled it up and threw it to one side of the road. Behind him someone else was doing the same thing and jumped onto the same roof, it was obvious he was also a vampire. One-by-one they slid themselves down into the car.

It seemed like an age after that and Phil was close to biting his nails, which was something he never did. Then the car pulled over to the side of the road. Maggie pulled an illegal trick that Hannah copied and drove in a U-turn so they could lend a hand if it was necessary. Everyone jumped out the car and Thea ran straight to Eric who caught her as she jumped up at him. She kissed him and no one paid any more attention to them. Everyone's attention had turned to the unmoving, silent car. It was impossible to see through the windows. They waited a minute, which seemed to last forever, and then the door handle creaked open. The door swung open and the vampire that Phil didn't know stepped out. Followed by Ash. He had hold of a masked person by the neck and he dragged the mystery person out and dumped it in front of everyone.

Everyone crowded round but no one wanted to be the one to unmask it. No one moved forward, Ash even took a step back. Phil knew that no one was going to make the first move. _Guess it's up to me_ Phil thought. He took a step closer. Grabbed the edge of the masked and pulled it off. Sharp gasps broke out all round.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series. Yet. Mwahaha.

Hannah stepped forward fiercely, a sharp wooden stake in her hand. Poppy's copper curls were shaking as she hissed at the figure smiling mockingly up from the ground. Everyone else had taken at least another step back apart from Hannah. Poppy pulled Phil back along with herself. The figure began to try and stand up but Hannah kicked her in the shin. It looked like it didn't hurt her but it certainately stopped her from getting back up. The figure chuckled softly at first and then gradually the laughter began to grow louder, shaking her body.

This seemed to infuriate Hannah even more, causing her to lunge at the psychotic female with the wooden stake. Ash only just managed to grab hold of Hannah and hold her back. "We need to find out how she found us." He whispered and Hannah took several deep breaths and seemed to physically relax.

"Alright." Hannah said after a while and she nodded to Ash. He nodded back and let go of her slowly. He didn't step back though, wanting to be close in case something went wrong. Hannah put the stake on the floor, stepped closer to the female and knelt down. The woman smiled wider and Phil decided she looked like a cat that just killed the canary (my dad told me that one).

Everyone's eyes were fixed to the two females that were as different as day and night. Hannah with her fair blond hair, clear grey eyes and the curious birthmark. Then there was the mysterious female whose eyes seemed to change colour every time you looked, straight black hair that any female would kill for and pale cream skin that looked like the type you'd find in a moisturiser advertisement.

"Maya." Was all Hannah said.

The female, obviously called Maya smiled wider. "You remember little old me then."

"How could I forget when I was the one who killed you." Hannah said.

Maya didn't seem put out by that instead it produced another chuckle from her and she said, "Well here I am."

"Yes, would you care to shed some light on just how you're here. Back from whichever hell dimension I opened the gates to and that should have closed right after." Hannah asked, rather calmly.

"Let's just say someone brought me back and it's thanks to her that I'm in your delightful company once more. I see you've still got that scar." Maya said, the smug smile never disappearing.

Hannah stiffened slightly at the mention of the scar but then appeared to shrug it off. Phil wondered why only Maya seemed to make Hannah uncomfortable at her scar. When he had seen it Hannah hadn't even seemed to notice him studying it. "Why did you try to kill me and my delightful friends?"

"A little favour for the one that kindly brought me back. She really doesn't like your copper haired friend there." Maya chuckled.

Poppy froze and her hand dropped from Phil's shoulder. She started to shake, Phil grabbed hold of her quickly and a guy came up on the other side to help hold Poppy upright. Maya laughed harder and it got more and more sinister. Hannah grabbed hold of Maya by the front of her clothes. "Tell me, who brought you back." Hannah ordered fiercely.

Maya's laughter died down slightly and she looked Hannah in the eye. "No one you'll find." Hannah shook Maya with more strength than Phil had expected. Ash stepped forward but he didn't pull Hannah back.

Maya softly began to recite a single line underneath her breath; every time she repeated it she got louder. "A witch who isn't a witch."

Hannah let go slightly as she thought about what Maya said. She recalled that the dragon had said the exact same thing to Keller. Thierry needed to know, and soon. Before anyone could react Maya moved at lightning speed and she quickly grabbed Hannah by the arm. She twisted it around and then spun Hannah to face everyone. She held both of Hannah's arms tight and brushed her lips against her neck.

"Hmm, wonder how Thierry would like it if I had a little nibble." Maya mused out loud with a soft, breathy laugh.

Suddenly she let go of Hannah quickly and looked down at where her heart was supposed to be. The tip of the wooden stake could be seen and Maya fell onto her knees and then she seemed to collapse in on herself. Just like in the movies. She died soundlessly but with the smug smile still on her lips and behind her stood the person responsible.

He looked tall behind the knelt, collapsing figure. The soft breeze gently tugged at his hair brandishing him with a certain wildness. His eyes were unforgiving as he looked down at the yellowing bag of bones he said, "Yes, I'm thinking he would mind."

Hannah picked herself up quickly and ran to Thierry. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her hair. Hannah was gently crying and Thierry made soothing noises while his hands ran up and down her fine fair hair.

Phil was so caught up in their moment of happiness just because they were safely together that Poppy's entire weight on him was sudden. He nearly collapsed under the weight and struggled to hold her up. Luckily the guy on the other side helped pull her up. Together they managed to carry her back to the car. Gillian and Maggie both got back in the car and with a wave to the others they set off.

"Hi. I'm Delos. Maggie's soulmate." The other boy said.

"Phil." Came the reply. They shook hands briskly.

"Hey Delos. Noticed you sneaked out to do a bit of shopping this morning then." Maggie said, with Gillian trying to hide her laughter unsuccessfully.

Delos actually blushed and looked down to avoid eye contact with her in the mirror. She laughed at him and said, "I hope you chose something good at least."

He laughed as well and the mood in the car seemed to lift considerably. No one talked about Maya; instead they talked about trivial things. Things that happened everyday. Phil was worried about his sister at first but then he realised that she had just fainted. He relaxed and found that he was even able to join in on a few of the small conversations.

Once they reached the mansion that Poppy had told him about he almost lost his cool completely. The place was a palace never mind a mansion. Black roses were everywhere, but Phil already knew that black roses were a made vampires 'flower'. Poppy's flower was a black rose. He had laughed hard about that when Poppy had told him.

Inside the mansion was just as impressive as the outside. The place boasted of money, much like the cars had. They carried Poppy for ages until they reached a bedroom. He didn't have to ask to know it was Poppy and James. Techno CD's spilled over every surface. He had thrown a fit when Poppy had told him that she shared a room with James but it had been a while ago and he had grown used to the fact that he can't separate them so it wasn't really worth trying, unless he really wanted a big rant.

They lay Poppy down gently on the bed and Gillian suddenly ran out of the bedroom to the door that led to the corridor. A girl was walking passed and Gillian grabbed hold of her shoulder. The girl turned to Gillian, looking surprised and ready to fend her off but when she realised who it was she smiled. Phil recognised her as a fighter, he wasn't sure how or what she was but he knew it like he knew he had blond hair.

"Keller, have you seen James anywhere?" Gillian asked.

Keller rocked back slightly onto her heels as she thought. "Yeah, I have actually. He was in the common room downstairs. I don't know if he's still there though, it was a while ago I saw him. I've got time to go get him if you want." Keller answered.

Gillian nodded and thanked the girl before turning around and walking back into the bedroom. She nodded to Maggie and Delos who said a kind goodbye before walking out, hand-in-hand.

About five minutes later James walked in saying, "What do you want Gillian? Is Poppy with you." When he walked into the bedroom he froze when he saw Poppy lain on the bed.

"Relax James, she just fainted. Lucky Phil managed to stop her from falling very far." Gillian told him quickly. James's gaze settled on Phil, shock crossed his face first and then confusion but it finally settled on sheer happiness. James crossed the room and slapped Phil on the back.

"Long time no see Rasmussen." Phil said with a straight face.

James chuckled and Phil couldn't keep up the façade any longer. He grinned back at James and punched him on the arm. Phil was happy to see that James hadn't grown as far as Phil could tell and Phil had really hit the gym. Girls went out of their way to even speak to Phil and even more so now that his muscles were even more defined.

Poppy began to stir softly and Gillian quietly slipped out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series but you never know what will happen next so I could in the future. Fingers crossed. Lol.

I'm not sure how to end this story or if I should carry on in another story. Let me know what you think. All ideas welcome so remember to review.

James stepped so that he was next to Poppy and he picked up her hand and kissed it softly. He closed his eyes and stood motionless over her. Phil walked into their personal living room and picked up a foldaway chair that he'd spotted in the corner of the room. He walked back into the bedroom and placed it behind James.

"Here." He said. James looked at the chair and smiled his thanks before slowly sinking down and closing his eyes again.

Phil stood awkwardly watching Poppy for a moment then he walked back into the living room and looked in the kitchen. He couldn't find much. A few packets of blood which he stuck his tongue out at, glad no one was watching him and a pack of sweets that Phil could never understand why Poppy liked them. He smiled when he saw them, it reminded him of when she used to pay him not to say anything when he saw her secretly stashing them in a secret hiding place their mother had never managed to find. They were about ten years old at the time. He gave up trying to find something to eat in the kitchen and walked over to the sofa. He couldn't help but fall down onto it; the frankly frightening dream about Poppy had drained quite a lot out of him.

His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off. Thankfully he didn't have another dream that made him wake up sweating and screaming for his sister. It would have been hard to explain if he did. By the time he woke up it was 11 o'clock and the sides of his mouth resembled the Sahara desert. He rolled over and ended up on the floor and the early morning activities came rushing back. He rubbed his head and stood up shakily. He stumbled to the kitchen and found Poppy stood there drinking something that was definitely not cranberry juice. He smiled at her despite knowing what she was drinking and she smiled back.

"You okay. Gave James a bit of a scare." Phil said smiling widely.

She grimaced before smiling back at him and said, "Just a bit of a shock, that's all. I told James that I met you at the mall. He wasn't happy about me going out without him, especially because of what happened but I dare say he'll get over it." She shrugged and pulled out a glass from a cupboard. She passed it to him and said, "You sound like you could use a drink."

He turned the tap on and the cool, ice water could have made a grown man sob it was so clean and perfect. After two glasses he put on the side and leant back on the counter. "Where's Rasmussen?" He asked her.

"Do you have to call him that?" She said with a smile. "He's gone two find out what's happening because of this morning."

Phil nodded and stood up. "You going to give me the grand tour then, I'd rather not get lost while I'm here."

Poppy grinned and said, "Of course, don't want you to end up in the blood freezer, someone might think your there to drink from." Poppy laughed and Phil shook his head.

They walked out the door and straight away Poppy found someone to introduce him to. "Phil, this is Galen, he's Keller's soulmate and prince of the shapeshifters. He shapeshifted for the first time to help save Keller."

Galen shook his hand and said to Phil, "There's more to the story of course but it's a bit long and Poppy will have you meet everyone, better to learn the names before everything else."

Phil nodded and smiled along with Galen, it was easy to tell that he'd spent a while with Poppy. "Nice to meet you." He said.

Poppy waved goodbye and grabbed Phil's hand, dragging him down the stairs. They were only through about four corridors when they saw James. Poppy let go of Phil's hand and ran up to James. She kissed him on the cheek quickly and then Phil heard her asking him what Hannah had said.

"If you don't want me to hear you're better off whispering than using telepathy." Phil said.

"I forget about that." Poppy said, laughing a bit. "Try not to listen."

"It's a bit hard when you're not really trying to be quiet." Phil retorted.

Poppy stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. James sighed, "I'm never going to be able to say anything if you two start. Phil, stop eavesdropping."

Phil rocked back on his heels and folded his arms, every intention to listen to what they were going to say now but James pulled Poppy a bit further away and they whispered this time.

Phil turned to look at the wall and found himself face-to-face with a painting that looked a lot like an original Monet. Phil peered closely at the name in the corner and sure enough it was an identical signing to one he had seen on a Monet painting when the school trip had taken them to one of the national art museums. The brush strokes were identical as well. He jumped when Poppy said from right behind him, "Yes, It's real. All the paintings here are real. Privileges of the rich."

He turned to face her, his jaw halfway to the floor. Poppy just grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face where they'd just been about to walk before they saw James. "Afraid that the rest of the tour will have to wait, emergency Daybreak meeting and your coming along. No, you don't have a choice." Poppy instructed as she pushed him along with way too much ease.

"It is not fair that my baby sister is stronger than I am." Phil told her.

"By five minutes." Poppy said. She hated it when he said things like that.

She finally dragged him into a large room that had every type of seat you could imagine. James had been following behind him and quickly claimed one of the love seats for himself and Poppy. Phil awkwardly followed Poppy through the room, feeling a lot of eyes tracking his movements. He ignored the beanbag that Poppy patted for him to sit down, preferring to lean against the wall behind him where he could see his entire surroundings.

Poppy quickly busied herself by pointing out people and telling Phil their names. There was no way that he could remember them all but he nodded anyway, knowing it wouldn't do much good to stop her because she'd just start from the beginning. She was about to point out someone else when Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry swept into the room. Poppy had told Phil who Lord Thierry was earlier. Phil was honestly thankful for the interruption; his head was threatening to explode from all the names Poppy was coming out with.

When Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah walked into the room and took their places at the front of everyone the conversations just froze. Everyone's attention fixed upon the majestic soulmate couple at the front.

Lord Thierry held his head high and spoke clearly, "Earlier this morning something strange happened. Maya launched an attack on some of the inner circle members. Fortunately no one was badly injured but we didn't manage to find out how Maya found us. That means that everyone is going to need extra precaution of going out and their activities. We cannot let our enemies know our strengths, weaknesses and how they can exploit us. Everyone knows how dangerous the times we live in are and we do not need things to turn worse for us."

A tall black-haired girl at the front hesitantly raised her hand. Lady Hannah turned her head to face the girl and said, "Yes Raven."

"Does this mean we aren't allowed to leave at all." Raven asked hesitantly.

"No, it just means we're going to be very careful." Hannah answered sweetly.

A small blond girl next to Raven raised her hand and asked, "I don't mean to seem brutal," Raven laughed which resulted in her receiving a harsh glare from the blond girl. "But, can you tell us who Maya was after."

Everyone turned to Hannah who had became very uncomfortable. Before she could say anything Poppy stood up and said, "Me." Everyone turned sharply and a few gasped. A small boy who looked about 4 years old ran to Poppy and flung his arms round her. James turned to Phil and mouthed _Long story._ Phil nodded but otherwise didn't move.

Hannah looked thankful that she hadn't been the one to tell everyone and Poppy sat back down as Hannah said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest member of Circle Daybreak, Poppy's brother Phil."

All of the eyes snapped to look at Phil and he felt much like an animal in a zoo. Everyone was looking at him as if expecting him to say something. He waved his hand slightly and said, "Hey"

Everyone turned back round and Thierry updated everyone on new procedures and what new classes would be available when the classes started after New Year. Of course that was if the apocalypse start straight away. Thierry didn't talk much longer and he walked out of the room with Hannah holding his hand. A few others stood up and followed Thierry and Hannah out of the room and a few others walked out the other door. Poppy was talking to the small boy that was now sat in between James and herself. James stood up and said to Phil, "Come on."

James took Phil over to a group of teenagers of which none of them could be older than nineteen. They all turned when James approached, a few of them said "Hi."

James introduced Phil to everyone; Phil already knew Thea and her soulmate Eric. Gillian was also there, along with her soulmate David, A girl called Rashel and her soulmate Quinn who was the guy that Phil had seen dropping into the car with Ash. Ash was there and Delos and Maggie. The two girls that had been asking Hannah questions were stood next to Jez and Keller was stood with Galen.

After a few minutes Poppy wandered over with the small boy who Rashel picked up and placed on her hip. Poppy stood next to James and Phil couldn't help but feel a bit like the odd one out. Everyone was nice and Phil felt he could be good friends with them but the amount of soulmates was a bit overwhelming.

He spent the rest of the day hanging out with Poppy and James. Poppy made sure that he was able to get a room but he'd have to do with their couch for the time being. He also spent a few minutes talking to Ash, the conversation was… interesting. Luckily, after Ash grovelling for several minutes, Phil told Ash that he forgave him. James had been laughing the whole time that Ash had grovelled, well until Poppy hit him on the back of the head.

The rest of the day past pretty uneventful, except from Timmy destroying one of Quinn's presents to Rashel. Thankfully it was one of the less expensive ones but Quinn still muttered death threats for hours afterward. Rashel eventually shut him up by kissing him, which definitely distracted him, for a while at least.

By the time Phil finally drifted of into an untroubled sleep he felt that maybe he could get used to this sort of life. He honestly couldn't wait for tomorrow, Christmas day with his sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series, the wonderful L.J. Smith does. **

**Christmas morning.**

It was about five minutes after midnight and Jez was wide-awake. She had tried everything to get to sleep but nothing was working. Every thought came back to Morgead. She knew he'd have to come back at one point but she still couldn't help feeling… empty. She growled with frustration and stormed out of her bed. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was telling her to get out of the house. She grabbed her leather jacket from where she'd thrown it on the sofa and put it on over the over-sized shirt that she always wore to bed.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but as she stepped outside a few strands came lose and waved in the cold air. She took a deep breath, not really feeling the cold. Pushing her hands into her pockets she began to walk further away from the mansion. She didn't really pay attention to where she was going and after a while she started to wonder where she was. She knew it probably wouldn't do much good but she carried on walking anyway.

After a while she heard the soothing sound of bubbling stream ahead. Curious, she picked up the pace and headed towards it. She was unable to stop from gasping when she emerged into a clearing. The stream that she'd heard made it's way through the middle after falling over a small waterfall. Trees lining each side of the clearing made it feel secluded, yet surprisingly peaceful. Fairy lights were strung in the trees which was slightly confusing because Jez had never seen this place before and she ran a lot of patrols around the mansion. She walked further into the clearing and by the river were a blanket and a picnic basket. Jez turned as if to go, sure that someone was going to show up with their soulmate and she didn't want to intrude.

Jez started to go when she heard a soft voice say, "Wait." She froze, not wanting to move in case it shattered the dream. She was definitely sure that she was dreaming now. She closed her eyes and tugged slightly on the silver rope that held her and Morgead so close, even when they where far away.

A strong hand touched her shoulder and it sent a shiver of desire running through her. He placed his lips to her ear and whispered, "It's real."

She slowly turned, almost ashamed to have hot, salty tears making their way down her cheeks. A sob broke out when she saw his face. Morgead. He reached forward and pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around him and grasped so tightly that it wasn't possible for her to get any closer. After a minute of being stood like that she stepped back as if to get a better view of him, then she slapped him sharply. Shock crossed his face, followed by undeniable pain. His whole face was a question of, 'What the hell?'

"That is for making me cry." She said, smiling and totally spoiling the stern look she was trying for.

Morgead laughed and the clearing was filled with the sound. The most beautiful sound Jez was sure she'd ever heard. He pulled her to the blanket and pushed firmly on her shoulders to make her sit down. He opened the picnic basket and right on top was a small present. It was wrapped so beautifully that Jez was sure at first that Morgead had paid someone else to wrap it. Once he finally convinced her that he had wrapped it she punched him lightly on the arm and said, "You total softy."

He clutched his hand to his chest and rolled around saying, "You wound me. I'm injured." Which set her into a giggling fit that she thought would never stop.

He gently took the present out and placed it in her palm. For a while she just looked at it, not quite sure if she should say anything or if she should just open it. "Open it before I do and I think it would spoil the point of giving it to you." Morgead said with an overdramatic sigh.

She took of the deep-blue ribbon off and put it to the side slowly, which made Morgead pretend to sigh again. She smiled at him widely before sliding her finger underneath the tape. As she put the ice blue wrapping paper to one side she inspected the box. It was plain, no marks as to where it came from or what it contained. She lifted the lid and what was inside took her breath away. A pure silver ring with a shining emerald surrounded by several sapphires that spiralled round sat on a rich blue velvet cushion. The emerald was the colour of Morgead's eyes and the sapphire was much like the colour of hers. It was breathtaking.

Morgead took hold of one of her hands and brought it to his lips gently. Then he just held it softly. "Jez, I know that the apocalypse is ahead but I can't think of anything better to keep me fighting than if you say you'll marry me. We've got our whole lives together and getting married is the perfect way to broadcast my love for you. I've never really had a proper family except from you. You were always my family. Jezabelle Redfern will you marry me."

"I thought I told you not to call me Jezabelle." Jez said. Then she launched herself at him and she said, "Of course I'll marry you Morgead Blackthorn."

She pressed her lips to his and his arms wound around her back, keeping her close. The kiss deepened and they fell backward together with Jez landing on top of him. They giggled and they lay there until day broke entwined, as only lovers can be, under the glittering array of stars high above.

About 8 o'clock the same morning.

Claire knocked on the door and she could hear Jez squeal, "Stop it."

Jez opened the door and she was still only wearing the shirt that she'd worn to bed. Claire pulled a face but Jez just laughed at her. Morgead was lounged across the sofa and Jez hit him lightly on the ankle so he would move over for Claire to sit down.

He sat up and Claire noticed that he was wearing a motorbike key around his neck. He noticed her looking and said, "Christmas present."

Claire said, "Maggie told me that all Jez bought for you was a box with something inside it."

"Exactly, a key." Jez called from the kitchen. "For a new motorbike."

Morgead was beaming at Claire and it was starting to creep her out a bit. She was about to say something when she was nearly blinded by something reflecting of the sun that was streaming through the window. She turned around to see what it was and Jez was stood in the doorway holding a mug. She smiled at Claire and it took Claire less than two seconds to see it.

"Oh my goddess! Oh my goddess! No way!" She screamed as she leapt over the couch to grab at Jez's hand.

Morgead made a big show of putting his fingers in his ears but Claire wasn't paying any attention to him any more.

"If that isn't what I think it is I will eat every single hat I own." Claire said, nearly exploding from the excitement.

"We're getting married." Jez said calmly.

Claire screamed and Jez just laughed at her. Claire didn't wait to hear any more details, she just ran out screaming at the top of her lungs that Jez and Morgead were engaged. Jez walked over to Morgead who was still on the couch and sat down next to him.

Jez said, "Told you it was a good idea to let Claire know first, saves us breaking the news to everyone."

Morgead laughed and she put her head on his chest as they watched the TV for a few minutes before retreating to the bedroom to get changed.

Claire slid to a stop as Lady Hannah called her name. Claire had ran all over the mansion, walking most of the people up and Hannah wanted to know why. Thierry poked his head out the door after Hannah stepped out into the corridor, he was just as curious.

"Claire, why all the screaming, is something wrong?" Hannah said worriedly.

"No, it's excellent. Jez and Morgead have decided to get married." Claire said, all in one breath.

Hannah looked back at Thierry, her eyes huge but all he did was turn around to walk back into their room and say, "Didn't expect those two to be the first."

Hannah turned back to Claire whose eyes were nearly going in two different directions and Claire said, "The ring is to-die-for."

Hannah said, "You go and wake everyone up then, but I don't think everyone's going to thank you."

Claire barely even heard her as she went speeding off again. Hannah strode back into her and Thierry's place, they had a whole floor to themselves and she walked into the bedroom that they shared.

She took out a frosted dress bag and ordered Thierry to go out of the room. She had hidden her Christmas outfit from Thierry just to annoy him and sure enough it had worked. He went out the room grumbling things like, "It's just a dress."

Once the door was shut she slid the garment out the bag. She slid it on and checked her reflection in the mirror. It was a rich, wine-red, knee-length dress. There was hardly any back on it and the bottom of the dress had black stars sown in. The sleeves were long and dropped down near the end and had smaller stars around the cuffs. Around her neck was a red rose and a black rose entwined as a pendant on a silver chain that nestled nicely in the hollow of her neck. On her feet she had black ankle boots with red stars all over.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to their private living room. Thierry smiled and walked over to her. "Beautiful." He whispered before kissing her softly. When they broke away he carefully put the pendant on the tips of his fingers and he lightly traced the shape. "Absolutely perfect."

She smiled up at him and he grinned back at her. "Do you want your Christmas present then?" Thierry said before kissing her again.

He broke away and Hannah said, "Yes please." Sounding more than a little breathless.

He laughed and pulled her over to a miniature tree that stood next to the 50" screen TV. A small bundle was sat under the tree and Thierry picked it up and put it in her hand. She ripped off the packaging and there was a box. She opened the box and nestled inside was a pair of black rose earrings. She gasped and took one out of the box and as soon as she touched it the flower turned to red. She looked up at him and he looked ecstatic. She picked up the other one and as it did the same thing she marvelled at it. The colour started from the middle and spread outwards till it reached the edge of the flower. To test it she put the earring back down and, sure enough, the colour retreated back to the middle leaving the whole flower back.

"Thank you and I hope that's the only spell you had put on these Thierry Descoudres." Hannah said, smiling. Thierry laughed and hugged her from behind. When he let go she put the earrings in and turned to face the antique mirror that hung on the living room wall. They matched the necklace perfectly.

She was about to ask about if he knew they would match when Thierry said, "I guess great minds think alike." As her touched her necklace again.

She looked him straight in the eye and made a very noncommittal sound. She smiled and walked back into the bedroom. It took no time at all before she walked back towards him and she said, "Merry Christmas." She kissed him on the cheek and handed him his present.

Thierry put the present in his hand and marvelled. Hannah said, "To drive away the dark spirits."

She had found him a piece of obsidian with a rose carved into either side of the stone. It was fairly large and, frankly, rather beautiful in a dark sort of way. He placed it next to the tree and picked Hannah up by her waist. She bent her head down and kissed him passionately. They laughed and Thierry threw Hannah over his shoulder. He carried her out of their room and down the stairs and Hannah spent the whole time laughing and squealing at Thierry to put her down.

What do you think, should I write another chapter or should I leave it there and let me know if you want me to right something about Jez and Morgead's wedding. Please review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the nightworld series. Unfortunately.

I found that it was really hard to just leave the story there. I guess that I'm just really enjoying writing this story so I figured it wouldn't hurt to write a couple more chapters.

For a special Christmas surprise Thierry had organised for a Christmas ball to be put on in the grand hall. Fancy dresses, tuxedos and open bar. Sparkling decorations were hung tastefully and the disco ball that Ash had nearly killed himself trying to put up threw coloured lights all across the room. Jez's ring just so happened to go perfectly with the dress that Morgead had also bought her for Christmas. It was full length and clung perfectly in all the right places. It had one sleeve and the colour was a mix of deep blue and dark green. Her hair was loose and the only jewellery she was wearing was the ring. Her shoes were dark green and divinely pretty but were killing her feet. However she still struck it out and her and Morgead were still swirling about on the floor to The only exception by Paramore.

Thierry and Hannah were in the middle dancing as if it was the most natural thing in the world. They looked like they wouldn't have noticed if a coven of renegade vampires and thirty werewolves broke in.

Quinn had eventually managed to persuade Rashel to wear a dress and it made her look stunning. It was plain black and ankle length with a slit from the bottom to halfway up her thigh. She was wearing black stilettos with killer heels. The top of the dress was a halter neck and dipped down into a v-neck, not to far but enough to have Rashel hit Quinn for letting his gaze stray down as they danced. At her ears hung pearl drop earrings and she had a matching necklace on. She wore little make up but judging by the way Quinn was acting it was obvious that he didn't think she needed it.

Poppy looked sensational and was laughing as James whispered in her ear about the type of music. They made their way over to the DJ booth and Poppy's crimson dress swirled around as it trailed along the floor slightly. Her matching ankle boots made her about the same height as James. James was wearing a matching tie, which had made Quinn make whipping noises that Rashel had also hit him for. Poppy found it rather amusing.

Illiana and Galen had teamed up to get Keller to wear a dress which everyone found rather amusing and after about an hour she'd stormed out and it had taken a lot of sweet talking that eventually turned to threats for Galen to get her back in the hall to dance.

Thea wasn't sure after her first human dance, that one hadn't exactly ended well, but Eric managed to persuade her by saying that it wasn't exactly a human ball judging by the amount of Daybreakers that were something different. Thea had somehow bribed Eric into wearing the elf suit she'd been trying to force him into yesterday which had every single guy laugh at him when he first walked into the hall. Eric looked completely unfazed by it though and they left him alone… eventually. Thea dress was full length, and clung to her. It was a soft baby blue with lavender swirls around the neck and the end of the sleeves. There was a low neckline that scooped down and the sleeves hung off the shoulders and finished around her wrists. When Eric first saw it he mentioned that she looked very medieval witch like. They were slightly later than everyone else because Thea decided to kiss him every five minutes for that comment, not that Eric complained.

Delos was totally jazzed; if he could do anything it was dance. Maggie had been less enthusiastic but when she saw how excited Delos got she gladly let him sweep her off to get changed. Delos was wearing an older fashioned suit than most of the other guys and it made him look more like a prince than Maggie had seen him in a long time. Maggie ended up wearing a red silk ball gown that she'd got as a present from Delos, one of the many, and to go with it she had matching, elbow length silk gloves (another present). She had spent ages on getting her hair to twist into small curls that was clipped up at the top of her head and fell down. She was actually surprised as she danced with Delos that her hair hadn't fallen out.

Ash stood next to the door. He was wearing a tux but only because Thierry told him he had to come and he had to wear a tux or he'd be hung from the ceiling and beaten like a piñata. He wasn't enjoying himself to say the least. He'd been sulking in the corner ever since he arrived and not one person had even tried to talk to him. The amount of happy soulmates and even those without soulmates but still having fun was making him feel a bit on the sick side. He eventually decided that he'd had enough and he slipped out into the courtyard. Fairy lights had been strung around but he didn't really need them to see. He sat down on the bench at the side and looked up at the sky.

"Here we are, Christmas and you're so far away but we still have the sky to share just like I said when I left." Ash said to the stars thinking only of his M'lin.

"We'll always share the same sky." A voice said from the shadows.

He turned quickly and from the dark stepped out Mary – Lynette. Her black hair was curled but hung loose. She wore a midnight blue dress that had a black lace shawl. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and was lined with black lace on top of the midnight blue. It swept down all the way to her feet and into a fishtail design. Ash felt he couldn't breathe. Her midnight blue eyes shone and she looked absolutely radiant.

Ash got to his feet and lightly held her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly, still not sure if she was actually there. He looked into her eyes as he placed a hand on her waist, and a slow song started inside at just the right moment. They waltzed in the courtyard under the stars and as they danced it began to snow.

Gillian was looking out of one of the windows as it began to snow. David was taking a long time, he said that he'd had a surprise for her and he was certainately taking his time. Gillian was so excited that it was snowing, snow always reminded her of the first time that she'd met David. It also reminded her of when she first met angel but he had been the one to help her gain more confidence and be more herself and she always found that she was actually grateful for that. She watched the snow falling for a while and then she heard a small commotion behind her. She turned around, confused and behind her was David.

"What?" Gillian asked.

"You've got to come with me." David said, grinning widely. He reached out and grabbed hold of her before she could do anything to complain and he pulled her through everyone to the door leading outside.

He held onto her and then drew her to a stop he covered her eyes and then told her to walk forward. She laughed but followed his directions anyway. They finally came to a stop again and he took his hands away from her face. Sitting in the driveway was a horse and carriage. Nilsson was at the reins and Gillian had to blink a few times just to convince her self that it was real. She threw her arms around David and kissed him. When they parted he laughed and he helped her into the seat. Gillian soon got back to kissing him again. Nilsson drove the carriage out of the driveway and Gillian and David didn't even notice.


End file.
